Forum:Great Reversal
This page is classified as a high quality forum. Wait, what's a "High Quality Forum"? © Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. All Rights Reserved. ---- This is where we will discuss the writing of the Great Reversal. Feel free to contribute. ---- Rofl, this is hilarious. Austin8310 All the penguins will turn into the kind of puffle that matches their personality (e.g. Explorer becomes a green puffle because he's all silly and prankish, and Fred becomes a gray puffle because he's nerdy and such). All the puffles retain their color in their transformation (e.g. Scooter becomes a light blue penguin, Clyde becomes a green penguin, etc.). Wow... this is gonna get weird. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:38, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Spy Guy Pers as a yellow puffle... strangley compeling...--Spy Guy Pers 22:49, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ---- :...and it only affects penguins. ::We will also need images for everyone who is changed, and we'll categorize them in Category:Reversal. :::I myself will upload an easy-to-use puffle template so we won't have to draw the outline everytime, and I'll help draw some of the more notable characters. Mabel will look like a stereotypical librarian/secretary, with a gray dress, a belt, and perhaps some other stereotype items. ::::I'm getting excited just thinking of G as a puffle, and Newma, and Link, and Penghis Khan (...), and so on........ and Judge Xavier......... oh yeah... :::::This will be fun. -----TurtleShroom Images Turtle, made one of my penguin earlier today but I couldn't upload it. I will make a new one when I get back form camping.--Spy Guy Pers 23:54, 23 January 2009 (UTC) I just remade the image. Since I can't upload it to this site, I uploaded it to my personal site. The link is here. http://bobocash.weebly.com/extra-extras.html Someone please upload it to this site.--Spy Guy Pers 00:15, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::Done! Table! I made a table concerning what everyone becomes in the Great Reversal, for your conveinience. Add more, if you like! :Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:35, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ---- This is brilliant! But im not sure what King Triskelle would be. He is sorta like the mild-tempered, content, loyal, blue puffle, adventerous and enthusiastic like the red puffle, usually happy like the purple, and strong like the black. Hmmmmmmmm... [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 01:34, 28 January 2009 (UTC) I know! A dark blue puffle, wearing his small golden crown with the three simiralli in it! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 01:51, 28 January 2009 (UTC) I will also make another table listing conversions for those who cannot decide what kind of puffle their penguin should become! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) I don't like to "be in the commotion" (made-up idiom). I suggest I stay out of this, as I am in MAI.. kk? Ooohh...I wonder what Steven would do as he would FINALLY be a penguin!![:-)--Lovebirds211 19:16, 1 February 2009 (UTC) This is going to be good.-Kwiksilver 06:55, 20 March 2009 (UTC) All We Need is a Good Plot We definately need to start writing this. We will also need all the excited users above to contribute. When will we start writning, Explorer? --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 20:33, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Okay! I've written a prologue to The Great Reversal! Project Fordy ended with all the penguins becoming puffles and the puffles becoming penguins because G's Puffletron 3000 exploded! I want to get started very soon.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 09:21, 11 April 2009 (UTC) For a twist of irony, let's say the only species of penguin not affected by the puffletron 3000 are Northern Kanta Penguins. Northern Kanta Penguins are like viking eskimos. They don't use technology, and live their life in the most harsh places Antartica. It would have to be up to them to revert everyone back to normal. Will they manage to do it? Also, what about terns, seals, walri and oother non-penguins or puffles?--Tidalwave11 11:50, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Humans were affected, like the Sapie brthers. However, I would prefer ZapWire not being affected. Let's say he's on vacation with some other terns. --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 11:51, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Perhaps the reason The Sapie Brothers were turned into puffles would possibly because the puffletron 3000 itself didn't realise they were humans. We could say that Captain Ash would be unaffected, and would become extremely confused by the sudden change of all the creatures that are penguins, puffles, or creatures that look like penguins and puffles. X-antibodies based of penguins and puffles would be affected by the puffletron 3000 aswell. We also need a reason why Gary made the puffletron 3000.--Tidalwave11 12:04, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Let Us Start Writing! As of the time I hit the save button, I'm going to write a prologue for the story. The Great Reversal will be, ironically, caused by the wayward golf ball from The Moon Mission. When the ball destroyed the SOHO Satellite, a particularly large piece from the wreckage re-entered the atmosphere and eventually impacted in Ternville. The piece hit a construction worker's toolbox, which fell off the scaffolding of a new skyscraper and hit another part of the scaffolding below, causing it to break. This causes a wrench to go flying into the air and land onto the top of a bus. When the bus turns around a corner, the wrench slides off onto the awning of the City Capitol. When an extreme out-of-the-park ball from a nearby baseball game bounces off the wall and lands on the awning, it launches the wrench onto the counter of a nearby hot dog stand. The stand owner sees the wrench and carelessly tosses it backwards, causing it to fly into an open window above and slide onto the floor, where it is kicked by a group of ambassadors from New North Etana into an elevator. When the ambassadors reach their destination floor, the wrench is kicked away from the group and slides across a wet floor, which is being cleaned by a janitor. The janitor does not notice the wrench, which slides right in front of the room containing the Narrator's Organ. The organ is under inspection, and the back face, which is open and exposed, is facing the doorway. Mayor McFlapp steps over the wrench and knocks on the door. The inspectors open the door to let him check on their progress. Meanwhile, Becky, McFlapp's secretary, has fallen behind after crashing into another tern and picking up all her papers. She runs to catch up and accidentally kicks the wrench, which flies into the air -- and lands directly in the cogs and gears of the organ! The device is now jammed, and as the wrench wedges further into the machinery, the organ screws up and causes the Great Reversal. Phew! It's long enough to be a chapter, but I think it'll do, eh? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 15:54, 23 June 2009 (UTC) UPDATE: The rough draft above will be revised a bit in the actual story. You have been warned. --''' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...]]) ''View this template' 19:32, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Category:Reversal Category:Community ※